Sailor Moon Destiny 4
by Unmeigold
Summary: In this act, a frustrated Juno still can't transform. After storming off she has her hands full when her loved ones are attacked. Can she pull it together in time to stop Miki?
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 4: Turbulent Nature: Sailor Juno Storms In

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi***

*sorry I've been late with the writing guys! more stories are coming*

At the Crystal Palace, Neo-Queen Serenity and Ami-sama stood before the young sailors. Pallas handed Ami-sama her new transformation wand, and she studied it with her visor. Neo Queen Serenity looked at the girls and noticed their worried faces.

"What's the matter girls?" she cocked her head slightly.

"Your Majesty, we still can't transform." Vesta sighed.

"Pallas is the only one." Ceres added.

Juno huffed to herself annoyed.

"What's the matter Juno?" Vesta turned to her.

"I find it ridiculous that no one else see's what's happening here."

"Huh?" Usagi-chan stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since that kid got here, we've left ourselves open as target practice for this new enemy. We've almost been killed twice because of this." Juno explained.

Everyone looked over at Unmei-chan as she cowered behind Usagi-chan.

"Are you implying that it's Unmei's fault?" Pallas put her hands on her hips.

Usagi-chan clenched her fists tightly. "She came to us for help Jun-chan… just like I did when mama..."

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes lowered, she remembered the pain that was caused by the actions of those criminals and how it affected her daughter most of all.

Juno simply huffed.

"Its all Unmei-chan's fault. She brought this new enemy here, she did something to our powers. Now we can't protect you."

Unmei's eyes began to well up with tears as Juno looked at her angrily.

"She needs us Jun-chan!" Usagi-chan growled.

Juno crossed her arms and put her nose in the air. "Ever since she came here, we all lost the ability to transform. Do you have any idea what that's like Usagi?"

"No…" Neo Queen Serenity finally intervened, "she doesn't, but I do. I know exactly what you girls are going through. Losing the power to become a Sailor Soldier when I ascended the throne was one of the most depressing moments of my life. It hurts for a moment, but when I saw that there were people who still needed me, I was okay from then on out."

Juno sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going Jun-chan?" Ceres ran after her and grabbed her arm.

Juno quickly ripped it away. "Leave me alone!" She barked and proceeded to storm off.

"Will she be okay?" Vesta asked watching the green haired girl .

"She's just like Haruka-san and Mako-chan." Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "She will be fine once she blows off some steam."

Ami-sama finished her analysis as if she hadn't heard what was going on. "Pallas' new wand was clearly forged by a force that is more powerful than the Silver Crystal… this power predates it actually."

Neo Queen Serenity pulled at her dress nervously.

"It is the same force that made Usagi's new compact and infused her crystal with a new power. I can't say for sure but Unmei-san may be the catalyst for all of this." Everyone's gaze shifted back to where Unmei was standing to find her missing.

"Where did she go?" Usagi-chan looked around frantically.

Neo Queen Serenity looked out the windows quietly.

Juno stomped through the park as the wind that followed her gracefully carried rose petals across the grounds. Her long green hair swayed in the breeze as she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, everything went still. Juno's gaze shifted as she felt a presence behind her, a chill went down her back as she spun around to attack. She stopped herself just in time to catch Unmei-chan covering her face with both her hands, anticipating a blow. Juno pulled back and folded her arms again.

"Oh, it's you." She grumbled.

Unmei uncovered her face and looked at Juno meekly.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?"

Unmei whimpered timidly.

"Why?"

"Because a storm is so hard to predict." Unmei whispered.

"Huh?" Juno looked at her puzzled. "Look kid, you better get back to Usagi-chan because I can't protect you if we're attacked again."

"Juno-san, do you… really blame me for what's happening?"

Juno looked at the girl and sighed. "Well, yeah… I mean, this weird stuff that's happening, started once you came here."

"Do you think I'm bad?"

Juno turned to look at the little girl as tears filled her eyes. "Not at all. It's not really your fault, it's whoever you're running from's fault."

Unmei wiped her eyes and smiled a bit.

"It's just hard not protecting the person you swore your allegiance to. I can't protect Usagi-chan or my sisters for that matter." Juno clenched her fist tightly. "I just wish I could transform like Pal-chan and help everyone."

Unmei could only watch as Juno stared into the distance with a look of frustration.

Juno heaved a sigh and outreached her hand towards Unmei. "Lets go see Makoto-mama."

Unmei smiled and took the tan girls hand.

Meanwhile in the dark dimension, Miki walked over towards her mother, dragging her guitar on the ground.

Kiara stood near her large black bedroom doors with her arms folded in disappointment.

"Mother…" Miki started.

"Miki, my daughter, our Queen grows very impatient with your string of failures." Kiara interrupted. "I fear that your place in this kingdom will end, if you are to fail again."

"Mother, I have tried, but these Sailor Senshi are powerful and I have yet to find the Angel of Destiny. Kiona-auntie… she can't do this to me" Miki lowered her head and began to sob.

Kiara patted her daughters head and sighed.

"Miki, you will maintain. You are my daughter. You will accomplish the mission to awaken the Demon Fate." Miki lifted her head and smiled. "Go to Earth and take those miserable parasites' energy."

Miki stepped back and bowed to her mother. "I will not disappoint you again." She disappeared into a vortex.

"Sister…", Kiona's voice echoed from the shadows, "will she be a problem from here on out?"

A tear streamed down Kiara's cheek. "No my Queen. Never again." Her voice trembled.

"Good." Kiona hissed.

Back on Earth, Juno and Unmei finally made it to Makoto-sama's home. She had a beautiful little house with a rose garden in the front yard. The bright yellows, pinks and reds of every flowers was accented by smaller more fragrant flowers that she had arranged herself.

"So pretty!" Unmei smiled. The roses suddenly all turned gold as she ran through the beautiful garden.

Juno looked around as their colors changed almost instantly. "Unmei… did you do this?"

Unmei looked over the now golden roses and nodded.

Juno only smiled and opened the door. The smell of smoke filled their noses as they walked into the foyer and removed their shoes. "Makoto-mama?! This is crazy, Makoto-mama never burns anything."

Juno ran towards the kitchen as the smoke got thicker and thicker, she could barely see as she entered the kitchen. The smoke billowed from the oven as Juno covered her nose and mouth to filter it.

Suddenly Juno heard a loud thud from her room and ran in it's direction, terrified of what she may see. She swung the door open to reveal Miki standing over Makoto, her guitar perched on her shoulder ever so menacingly.

"Oh hey! You finally arrived!" Miki swung her guitar towards Juno who quickly jumped out of the way.

"What did you do to Makoto-mama?!" Juno shouted.

"She wouldn't give me the information I sought, so I beat her up a little." Miki snickered. "You're a little late so I can forgive you this once."

Juno clenched her fists tightly in anger, and suddenly began lunging at Miki.

 _"_ _I can't transform, but I have to protect Makoto-mama… and Unmei-chan too! Please! Someone! Help me fight her!"_

Juno finally knocked Miki on her back as a yellow-green light began to glow before them.

"What's happening?"

 _A new awakening. You wanted to save your family and allies with all of your heart, so now I shall grant you the power of your very own star._ A woman's voice said sweetly.

"Hell yeah!" Juno grabbed the wand that formed before her. Its symbol was that of a thunder bolt and wind lines going across. "Let's get ready to rock!"

Miki stepped back and readied herself for an attack.

"JUNO STAR POWER, MAKEUP!" Juno held up the wand as lightning hit it violently. The lightning surrounded her and exploded revealing yellow rose petals being carried in the breeze as Sailor Juno was revealed.

"Grrrr! You Sailor jerks just keep popping up don't you?!" Miki shrieked.

"That's right and I'm going to teach you to not f*ck with me or my family and friends!" Juno smirked confidently.

Unmei, blushing at the beauty of Sailor Juno, simply watched in amazement.

Juno made the first move, running faster than Miki could see, striking her with every chance. She finally slowed herself down and smiled in Miki's face before she punched her through the wall. Juno jumped out after Miki, who picked up her guitar and swatted Juno away. Miki picked herself up and tried to run, but Juno simply clenched her fist and a tree root grabbed Miki holding her into the air. Miki frantically tried to break free but it was of no use.

Juno, still smirking, looked at Miki. "Poor thing, shall I send you home where you belong?"

Miki turned in fear as Juno began her attack.

"Who the hell are you?!" Miki growled.

"If you must know… Soldier of the Valiant Storm, Sailor Juno is at your service." Juno said confidently.

The sky around them became very dark and full of roaring thunder clouds. Juno held out her hands and a hammer dropped from the sky into her palm. She twisted it a bit and and looked at Miki, who squirmed.

"DEVASTATING THUNDER STRIKE!" She shouted as the hammer attracted a dangerous amount of electricity. Sailor Juno struck the ground causing the cement and lawn around them to rip to sheds. Miki could do nothing as the thousands of volts fried her system.

The force of the attack ripped her apart almost instantly.

Juno turned towards Unmei and Makoto grinning and giving them a thumbs up. Unmei simply stared at the young girl.

In the Dark Vortex, Kiara simply stared at the screen replaying her daughter's death. Kiona looked at her sister coldly but with a sense of worry washing over her.

"My Queen...", Kiara choked out, "may I send another minion for our mission?"

Kiona nodded silently in approval.

Kiara opened another portal using her magic. "COME FORTH VINCENT!" A white haired boy suddenly appeared from the vortex.

Smiling.


End file.
